my rp with scratch
by MarioMario1111
Summary: I had an rp with scratch and I just wanna read through it


red: zzzzzzzzzz?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:16 PM

wembley:struggling and sobbing?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:16 PM

red: huh? runs to wembley's bedroom what's the matter wembley?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:17 PM

wembley:*sobs* I had a nightmare?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:17 PM

red: about?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:18 PM

wembley:it was sniff about you and gobo and boomer and mokey leaveing me sobs?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:18 PM

red: oh wembley i'd never leave you lonely here, it's alright it's just me?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:19 PM

wembley:*hugs red and weeps*?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:20 PM

red: shhh it's ok it's ok hugs wembley?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:22 PM

Wembley:starts to calm down and wipes tears?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:23 PM

red: so are you better now?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:24 PM

wembley:*sniff* I think ? is it ok if I sleep with you?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:24 PM

red: oh sure it's absolutely fine with me goodnight?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:25 PM

wembleys:goodnight zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:27 PM

red: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:28 PM

the next morning boomer:who's hungry for radish?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:29 PM

red and mokey: usss!?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:30 PM

boomer:here you go you two *gives radish soup how's wembley last night?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:30 PM

red: oh he was scared and had nightmare mokey: nightmare? i think i may have heard that from downstairs or something... must be hearing things hmm?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:31 PM

gobo:hi guys?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:32 PM

red and mokey: hello gobo red: wassup?

Corey Nelson

Yesterday 9:33 PM

gtg see you in the morning can't wait to see the fanfic tomorrow good night?

Scratch

Yesterday 9:33 PM

ok yep good night?

Corey Nelson

9:55 AM

(good morning) Gobo:i heard about wembley last night?

Scratch

10:11 AM

1 Reply

(good afternoon how are you) mokey: yeah i know?

Corey Nelson

10:18 AM

Gobo:oh mokey um would you mind talking to wembley hes at the pound feeling very down?

later wembley:*looks at reflection in the water*  
>sigh?<p>

Scratch

10:35 AM

red: hey wembley what's wrong now?

Corey Nelson

10:36 AM

wembley:oh hey i'm just don't like being a little green wimp?

Scratch

10:53 AM

red: you're not a little green wimp wembley... don't feel so hard on yourself?

Corey Nelson

10:57 AM

wembley:sigh ok thank you i'm just feeling bad from last night?

Scratch

10:58 AM

red: oh you're welcome?

Corey Nelson

11:01 AM

wembley:how's everyone this morning?

Scratch

11:21 AM

red: good (hey i posted a fraggle rock story, look at it: s/10549233/1/Fraggle-Rock-Stories-Rumor-Has-It-Twisted-Tunnels-of-Doom)?

Read more

Corey Nelson

11:25 AM

{nice story about the tunnle of doom} wembley:man i sure am hungry i can smell boobers radish soup right now?

Scratch

11:25 AM

(thank you) red: you can have some now, there is a bowl here for you... do you want it?

Corey Nelson

11:27 AM

wembley:oh boy yes i do :D?

Corey Nelson

11:29 AM

gobo:got a postcard from uncle matt again?

Scratch

11:31 AM

red: okay you may go ahead on and have it mokey: did you now?

Corey Nelson

11:33 AM

wembley:mmm that radish smells good graps a bull gobo:hes says he went to a big place called a hotel?

Corey Nelson

11:41 AM

heres another fanfic its called wembleys fraggle flu

s/10549289/1/wembleys-fraggle-flu?

Read more

Scratch

11:46 AM

ok :)?

Corey Nelson

11:49 AM

wembley:finshes soup mmmm mmm this soup is wonderful?

Scratch

11:50 AM

red: hey tell the cook that ;D?

Corey Nelson

11:53 AM

wembley:this is good boober Boober:thanks wembley gobo:well i'm off for a swim?

Scratch

11:53 AM

red and mokey: ok good luck gobo?

Corey Nelson

11:55 AM

gobo:thanks guys later at the gorgs garden juner:mumbling to i'll catch a fraggle?

Scratch

11:56 AM

red and mokey: you're welcome :)  
>momma gorg (sorry for misconception lol): hey whatcha doin out here jr?<p>

Corey Nelson

11:57 AM

juner:oh just waiting for a fraggle so i can catch it?

Scratch

11:58 AM

momma gorg: oh but what is it anyway?

Corey Nelson

11:59 AM

juner:those fraggles you saw them before?

Corey Nelson

12:09 PM

later wembley: look at reflcetion singing to himself?

Scratch

12:11 PM

momma gorg: yeah i know later mokey: oh wassup wembley?

Corey Nelson

12:12 PM

wembley:oh hi mokey just singing to myself?

Scratch

12:15 PM

mokey: ok then?

Corey Nelson

12:16 PM

wembley:you know i like this pond always my favorite spot?

Scratch

12:20 PM

mokey: yeah this looks pretty nice :)?

Corey Nelson

12:21 PM

wembley: :) you know mokey i'm happy to friends like you guys?

Scratch

12:25 PM

mokey: yeah i know :)?

Corey Nelson

12:27 PM

Gobo:guys guys feeling super worryed its red she sprang her ancle?

Scratch

12:30 PM

red: owwwwwwwwww cries?

Corey Nelson

12:30 PM

wembley: D: oh my gosh red are you alright?

Scratch

12:35 PM

red: D'x mokey: what happened?

Corey Nelson

12:36 PM

gobo:she sprang her ancle while i came out of the water?

Scratch

12:38 PM

mokey: goodness! oh are you ok red?  
>red: sniff i broke my ankle... cries?<p>

Corey Nelson

12:39 PM

wembley:i'll get doctor fraggle gobo: hurry?

Corey Nelson

12:45 PM

gobo:your gonna be okay red?

Corey Nelson

12:57 PM

wembley: i got doctor fraggle doctor fraggle:red are you alright?

Corey Nelson

1:43 PM

new fanfic and this time its about your favorite fraggle red s/10549529/1/red-s-broken-ankle?

Scratch

1:55 PM

hey thanks ;D i wanna see it ^^?

Corey Nelson

2:23 PM

wembley:holds on to red your gonna be okay red?

Scratch

2:26 PM

red: ohh.. sniff ok?

Corey Nelson

2:27 PM

doctor fraggle:puts cast on leg there we go ok red i got your cast on heres your crutches and your not to walk for 2 weeks?

Corey Nelson

2:30 PM

wembley:thank you doctor fraggle red dose it still hurt?

Scratch

2:32 PM

red: sniff sniff hmmm... (is there a bandage on red?)?

Corey Nelson

2:33 PM

{ yes its a cast}?

Scratch

2:34 PM

(ok) red: i think it's fine when it's casted like this, well thanks anyways guys for caring for me ^^?

Corey Nelson

2:37 PM

wembley:your welcome Gobo:well can ou try to get up?

Scratch

2:38 PM

Red: Hmm, I'll try... attempts to stand but still in sitting position A little help please?

Corey Nelson

2:39 PM

wembley:i'm on it helps red up?

Scratch

2:40 PM

red: thank you wembley :)?

Corey Nelson

2:42 PM

wembley:well thats what friends are for your our best friend boober:man i was scared that you wer hurt?

Corey Nelson

2:46 PM

wembley:you want me to walk you to bed?

Scratch

2:50 PM

red: ok :)?

Corey Nelson

2:50 PM

wembley:carefully walks red to bed there we go i was super worryed?

Scratch

2:52 PM

red: oh thank you aw don't worry?

Corey Nelson

2:53 PM

wembley:want me to stay with you for tonight?

Scratch

2:56 PM

red: sure :)?

Corey Nelson

2:57 PM

later gobo:well mokey we gotta go see the trash heap?

Scratch

3:01 PM

mokey: ok then?

Corey Nelson

3:01 PM

gobo:and we better be quiet theres juner gorg overthere?

Scratch

3:02 PM

mokey whispers: ok?

Corey Nelson

3:03 PM

gobo:tip toes juner gorg:grrrr these radishes are hard to pull?

Scratch

3:09 PM

mokey: tip toes momma gorg: hey may i help you jr?

Corey Nelson

3:10 PM

juner:sure mom tries to pull this could be better then catching fraggles?

Scratch

3:10 PM

momma gorg: pulls the radish for jr yeah but who knows what would happen?

Corey Nelson

3:11 PM

gobo:whew we made it trash heap:wow the book is the greatest?

Scratch

3:12 PM

mokey: whew it's alright here?

Corey Nelson

3:13 PM

trash heap:oh hello gobo mokey gobo:listen red hurt her ankle and we need a cure for it trash heap:hmmi think i have something?

Scratch

3:14 PM

mokey: oh ok?

Corey Nelson

3:15 PM

trash heap:pulls out potion and gives it to mokey this is not to drink you can only put it in to boobers radish soup?

Scratch

3:16 PM

mokey: ok?

Corey Nelson

3:16 PM

gobo:ok thanks come on mokey will give the medicne to red before she gose to bed?

Scratch

3:17 PM

mokey: ok :)?

Corey Nelson

3:18 PM

gobo:shhh juner gorg:ok thats the last of the radishes mom?

Scratch

3:19 PM

mokey whispers: ok momma gorg: ok?

Corey Nelson

3:20 PM

later wembley:*sings to red*?

Scratch

3:21 PM

red: feels a little drowsy?

Corey Nelson

3:21 PM

Wembley:rubs head and keeps singing?

Scratch

3:22 PM

red: ^^ ah?

Corey Nelson

3:22 PM

gobo:ok mokey did you get the soup ready?

Scratch

3:23 PM

mokey: hmm yeah i do?

Corey Nelson

3:24 PM

gobo:ok here it gose pours potion in soup and sturs?

Corey Nelson

3:26 PM

wembley:oh hi guys gobo:red shakes red red wake up?

Scratch

3:28 PM

red: oh uh huh mokey: hey guys?

Corey Nelson

3:30 PM

gobo:red we got you some radish soup?

Scratch

3:37 PM

red: oh how sweet of you guys to do this for me thanks ^^?

Corey Nelson

3:38 PM

wembley:gives bull to red i hope your ankle feels better?

Scratch

3:39 PM

red: ok thank you ;3?

Corey Nelson

3:40 PM

gobo:*mind i hope it works*  
>wembley: i might stay with red for the night?<p>

Corey Nelson

3:43 PM

wembley: i'll sing her to sleep when she's done her soup?

Scratch

3:44 PM

mokey: thinks yeah i hope so too red: yeah i know he may do so eats radish soup?

Corey Nelson

3:47 PM

wembley:you ready red i know a good song i always sing at the pond?

Scratch

3:50 PM

later red: she finishes her soup yes i'm ready?

Corey Nelson

3:56 PM

wembley:*sings* when i'm feeling down i always wanna cry but i wanna lose my frown i wanna be happy and have best friends gobo always let me help him get matts post card mokey always love's me and red always wants to have fun with me i love everyone ends song?

Read more

Scratch

4:02 PM

red: goodnight wembley?

Corey Nelson

4:08 PM

wembley:goodnight red?

Corey Nelson

4:15 PM

gobo:i hope the potion works?

Corey Nelson

4:22 PM

the next morning wembley:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz?

Corey Nelson

4:33 PM

wembley:*yawns* morning red rubs eyes?

Corey Nelson

4:58 PM

made another fanfic with red and wembley its called Comfort

s/10549950/1/wembley-and-red-in-comfrot?

Read more

Corey Nelson

5:07 PM

scratch you still there?

Scratch

5:33 PM

i am now?

Corey Nelson

5:35 PM

{oh good} wembley: yawns how are you feeling red?

Scratch

5:43 PM

red: i feel better, the soup has relieved me now?

Corey Nelson

5:44 PM

wembely:really your ankles better :D?

Scratch

5:45 PM

red: i feel relieved but i'm still in a cast, the ankle doesn't hurt anymore :)?

Corey Nelson

5:46 PM

wembley:well here puts cast off try to walk?

Scratch

5:47 PM

red: ok :)?

Scratch

5:47 PM

she then tries walking?

Corey Nelson

5:48 PM

wembley:come on red you can do it?

Scratch

5:49 PM

red: ok i'm trying my best tries to walk ohhh man that was intermediate difficulty to begin with for me honestly... :')?

Corey Nelson

5:50 PM

wembley:you need any help?

Scratch

5:56 PM

red: hmm i think i'm getting it attempts to stand ha! there... now to walk along the room... slowly moves one foot and then takes a little step okay...?

Corey Nelson

5:58 PM

wembley;holds red icase she falls come on red you can do it?

Scratch

6:02 PM

red: ok takes another step, kinda loses balance a little but she can still handle it even when wembley's here to assist her?

Corey Nelson

6:04 PM

{did you read my fanfic i made} wembley:ok i'm gonna let go now lets see if you can do it with out me?

Scratch

6:07 PM

(i viewed it yes) red: ok takes a final practice step, then walks around finally at last weeeeeee yay i'm walking finally!?

Corey Nelson

6:08 PM

wembley: :D how did your ankle heal in 1 day gobo:the trash heap gave us a potion and put it in the soup ?

Scratch

6:10 PM

red: that made me feel better thanks guys mokey: well i'm glad you thought so red ^^?

Corey Nelson

6:12 PM

later wembley:*spins* ha ha wheee?

Scratch

6:13 PM

red: hehehe ^^?

Corey Nelson

6:14 PM

wembley:*feels dizzy* whew that was fun?

Scratch

6:15 PM

red: ohh hehehe silly wembley Cx?

Corey Nelson

6:16 PM

wembley:*giggles* so what do you want to do now?

Scratch

6:20 PM

red: hmm can i spin too? :)?

Corey Nelson

6:20 PM

wembley: giggles sure?

Scratch

6:22 PM

red: ok spins weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Corey Nelson

6:22 PM

wembely: spins along wheee hits head on wall ow sniff?

Scratch

6:24 PM

red: stops spinning, gets in a sitting position dizzied out aaaaah... ah are you alright wembley?

Corey Nelson

6:25 PM

wembley: hit my face tears come out sniff?

Scratch

6:26 PM

red: stands up, walks to wembley i said you ok?

Corey Nelson

6:27 PM

wembley: sniff i think so?

Scratch

6:27 PM

red: hmm ok then, that was fun ^^?

Corey Nelson

6:28 PM

wembley: wipes tears yea it was fun wanna go swimming?

Scratch

6:29 PM

red: oh sure :)?

Corey Nelson

6:30 PM

wembley: CANNONBALL jumps in water?

Scratch

6:31 PM

red: WOOPEE! splashes in water?

Corey Nelson

6:32 PM

wembley:hey watch this stays in water for 30 seconds?

Scratch

6:33 PM

red: oh ok?

Corey Nelson

6:33 PM

wembley:comes out of gasp breaths 30 seconds?

Scratch

6:34 PM

red: ok that's good can i try doing it too?

Corey Nelson

6:35 PM

wembley:ok good luck?

Scratch

6:36 PM

red: gets in the water, breaths for 30 seconds then comes out of the water whew that felt good ^^?

Corey Nelson

6:38 PM

wembley: wow that was awsome see's gobo feeling down hey red whats wrong with gobo?

Scratch

6:40 PM

red: oh i donno let's get out of the water to check what's going on out there?

Corey Nelson

6:41 PM

gobo:oh red wembley um i just miss uncle matt?

Scratch

6:42 PM

red: ok sorry to hear that gobo?

Corey Nelson

6:43 PM

wembley;hugs gobo i'm sure Matt will come home gobo:hugs back thanks wembley?

Scratch

6:44 PM

red: so emotional... :'3?

Corey Nelson

6:47 PM

later that night wembley: gets ready for bed can't wait for more fun tommororw?

Corey Nelson

6:51 PM

next morning wembly:*mona* zzzzzzzzz?

Scratch

6:54 PM

red: morning ;3?

Corey Nelson

6:55 PM

gobo:wembly?  
>wembly:looks a bit paled?<p>

Scratch

6:57 PM

red: oh he's pale mokey: he'll be alright?

Corey Nelson

6:58 PM

gobo:i'll get doctor fraggle wembley:i..don't feel so good starts coughing?

Corey Nelson

7:01 PM

later : hmmm i'm afried he has the fraggle flu?

Scratch

7:01 PM

red: ooh oh my goodness mokey: what's the matter?

Corey Nelson

7:02 PM

:wembleys very sick but hill be alright he needs alot of rest?

Corey Nelson

7:10 PM

wemley: sniff AH CHOO sniff?

Scratch

7:12 PM

red: WOO!  
>mokey: bless you dear wembley :'3?<p>

Corey Nelson

7:13 PM

wembley:man I'm so sick?

Scratch

7:15 PM

red: oh he'll be alright but i have a feeling inside now mokey: what is it?  
>red: umm i feel that wembley may feel better soon after a plenty use of rest mokey: like what the doctor said right?<br>red: that's right ^^?

Read more

Corey Nelson

7:16 PM

gobo:well I hope so because I'm not going back to the gorgs garden?

Corey Nelson

7:20 PM

wembley:*sniff* coughs?

Scratch

7:22 PM

mokey: me either gobo red: yeah that's exactly right the doctor did say wembley will be alright as soon as he gets some rest ;3?

Corey Nelson

7:24 PM

wembley:i'll sniff try to get some rest boober:i'll make him some radish soup later?

Scratch

7:25 PM

red: ok mokey: hey thanks boober for doing something for wembley when he's sick ;)?

Corey Nelson

7:26 PM

boober: no problem wembley: starts coughing pretty hard?

Scratch

7:27 PM

mokey: ^^ red: woo!?

Corey Nelson

7:28 PM

wembely:*sniff* tears start coming oh my gosh my throght hurts when I cough to hard?

Scratch

7:29 PM

red: oh you'll be alright wembley i'm sure?

Corey Nelson

7:30 PM

gobo:oh dear wembley boober:is your belly aching wembley a little bit?

Corey Nelson

7:33 PM

gobo:well heres a bucket incase you to...you need to...mokey what do you call those things when your belly achs?

Scratch

7:34 PM

red: ooh owch no good mokey: i know... :(?

Corey Nelson

7:34 PM

wembley:well sniff i'll try my best not to...you know?

Scratch

7:43 PM

red: i know?

Corey Nelson

7:44 PM

wembley:i'll try to rest lay's down gobo:yep I'm going to the trash heap again?

Scratch

7:57 PM

mokey: ok gobo red: ok wembley?

Corey Nelson

7:59 PM

{ made a new chapter check it out s/10550364/1/super-mario-bros-meets-fraggle-rock-chapter-1}

Gobo:the gorgs there gone its clear mokey?

Read more

Scratch

8:05 PM

(ok it's a crossover this time)

mokey: ok?

Corey Nelson

8:07 PM

{yep} gobo:we better hurry and find the medieon before the gorgs come back?

Scratch

8:08 PM

(i looked at it and thought oh noes bowser gonna take over fraggle rock) mokey: oh ok?

Corey Nelson

8:12 PM

{oh don't worry Mario and luigi will do something} gobo:gets graped ghaaa Juner;where do you think you fraggles off to?

Scratch

8:15 PM

(ok i'll find out soon enough)  
>mokey: quick hurry momma gorg: oh where are they?<p>

Corey Nelson

8:16 PM

gobo:please mama gorg please let us go wembleys sick and me and mokey got to find the medision can you please let us go?

Scratch

8:17 PM

mokey: yeah let us go momma gorg: ok...?

Corey Nelson

8:17 PM

juner:BUT MOM?

Scratch

8:19 PM

momma gorg: they told me leddem go and then i leddem go jr!  
>gobo and mokey then hurry to the medicine?<p>

Corey Nelson

8:20 PM

gobo:ok we got the mediosn hurry meanwhile boober:oooh this is bad this is bad?

Scratch

8:22 PM

mokey: ok meanwhile red: huh?

Corey Nelson

8:23 PM

boober:its wembley he...he?

Scratch

8:23 PM

red: he's sick :(?

Corey Nelson

8:24 PM

Boober:well yes that he also you his bucket is full of...?

Corey Nelson

8:27 PM

gobo:wait he threw up oh dear wembley runs to wembleys room wembleys:*sobs* oh my gosh it was horrable?

Scratch

8:30 PM

red: you alright? :O?

Corey Nelson

8:31 PM

wembley:*sobs* no D:?

Scratch

8:33 PM

red: oh no :(?

Corey Nelson

8:34 PM

gobo:don't worry I got the medison it says here he has to take a big gulp of this medsion red can you do this gives medsion?

Scratch

8:35 PM

mokey: ok here's the medicine red: sure i'll do it gobo?

Corey Nelson

8:36 PM

wembley:feels super scared?

Scratch

8:36 PM

red: relax here's the medicine gives it to wembley?

Corey Nelson

8:38 PM

wembley:shakes drinks medsion boober:heres a cup of water wembley:drinks water and starts to calm down?

Scratch

8:40 PM

red and mokey: whew ':)?

Corey Nelson

8:40 PM

wembley:still feels a little scared?

Scratch

8:41 PM

red: shh it's alright?

Corey Nelson

8:41 PM

wembley:starts to calm down?

Scratch

8:42 PM

red: better?  
>mokey: i'm sure he's ok by now?<p>

Corey Nelson

8:43 PM

wembley:i...i think so gobo:why not you rest?

Scratch

8:43 PM

red: yeah get some rest wembley mokey: good he's fine now ^^?

Corey Nelson

8:44 PM

wembley:ok gobo:sings to wembley then everyone else joins?

Scratch

8:45 PM

red and mokey sing with boober and gobo?

Corey Nelson

8:45 PM

wembley:starts to get sleepy?

Scratch

8:46 PM

red: goodnight wembley?

Corey Nelson

8:47 PM

Wembley: goodnight zzzzzzzzzz gobo:he should be better in the morning?

Scratch

8:47 PM

red: mmhmm ^^?

Corey Nelson

8:50 PM

{scratch since you been my best friend I got you something about the Mario maker for the wii u /games/platformer/super-mario-bros-nes-game-builder/17566/}  
>the next morning wembley:wakes up yawns wow I feel a lot better now I can play with red?<p>

Read more

Scratch

8:51 PM

(ok but i don't have the wii u, thanks for sharing tho)  
>red: good morning wembley yay we get to play ^^?<p>

Corey Nelson

8:52 PM

{I know but this is a computer game you can make your own Mario game}  
>wembley:last one to the lake is a rotten egg runs?<p>

Scratch

8:53 PM

(i'm just saying and i think i've already played custom mario before)  
>red: ready set go weeeeeeeee we run?<p>

Corey Nelson

8:55 PM

{ oh ok sorry about that} wembley:YA HOO jumps in water?

Scratch

9:02 PM

(it's ok) red: WOOPEE splashes in water?

Corey Nelson

9:04 PM

wembley:swims and giggles gobo:wembley: your all better?

Scratch

9:04 PM

red: weee oh yes he is we're playing now?

Corey Nelson

9:05 PM

gobo:heh LOOK OUT BELOW jumps in water?

Scratch

9:06 PM

red: laughs oh gobo?

Corey Nelson

9:09 PM

gobo:*luaghs*  
>wembley:sees water bubbling up whoa whats happining?<p>

Corey Nelson

9:12 PM

boober:pops outta of the water SURPRISE?

Scratch

9:13 PM

red: ahhahah- waaa idk?

Corey Nelson

9:14 PM

boober:that was me wanted to surprise you guys laughs?

Scratch

9:14 PM

red: oh boober! laughs?

Corey Nelson

9:15 PM

wembley:hey wheres mokey isn't she joining?


End file.
